


Love is Magic

by AeonFlux40



Series: Destiel Bingo 2018 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Port Facebook Group, Destiel Port Facebook Group Bingo Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, love potion, witch spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: After a strange turn of events, Rowena didn’t have anywhere to go. Sam and Dean let her stay with them in the bunker. After being there about a week, she decided to do something about Dean’s attitude.





	Love is Magic

It was a day like any other day in the bunker. Sam was already up, making breakfast and coffee. Castiel was scouring the internet, looking for a new case. Rowena was…well, Rowena. Dean was a bit annoyed at her being there. He was more annoyed that Sam told her she could stay without consulting him. Sam told her it was okay with all of them for her to stay, but that was a lie. After their last run-in with her and Sam thought it was okay to let her live in the bunker? Dean told Sam he was out of his mind.

_“She turned me into a chinchilla, Sam! I could have been killed!”_

_“So? You act like you’ve never been dead before!” ___

____

__

_“That argument’s getting old, Sam.” ___

____

____

_“But it’s true.” ___

____

____

_“Fine. She can stay. For now.” ___

__

__

Dean poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table, digging in to the hearty food Sam made. Rowena sat down next to him with her tea. Dean would have said something, but his mouth was full. He wasn’t really big on talking to anyone until after he’d had his coffee anyway. He especially didn’t want to talk to Rowena first thing in the morning.

+++

Later that afternoon, Castiel was in the library reading when Dean came in. He felt the need to talk to Castiel but couldn’t figure out why. He felt a bit nervous, like there were butterflies floating around his stomach. It was such a weird feeling and he just couldn’t shake it. Dean sat down across from Castiel and picked up a random book, pretending to read it. The truth is, he’d been thinking about Castiel ever since breakfast. He peeked over the edge of his book at the angel. Dean watched as Castiel’s eyes moved back and forth, the furrow of his brow as he tried to comprehend what he was reading. His hair was a bit tousled, but that’s because he didn’t always comb or brush it. Dean kind of liked that. He thought it made him look less angelic, more human.

“I can feel you watching me, Dean.” Castiel said without looking up. “Is there something you need?”

“Uh, n-no Cas. I don’t need anything.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yep. Nothing. Nothing at all.”

Silence.

“Well, there is one thing…”

Castiel stopped reading and glanced up at Dean. He noticed a slight redness to Dean’s face. He looked frozen in place, like he really wanted to say something but was afraid to. He closed his book and set it aside. Castiel eyed Dean very carefully, which only seemed to make the hunter even more nervous. He was quite surprised when Dean got up and sat in Castiel’s lap.

“Dean, what are you doing?”

“Something I should have done a long time ago.” Dean grabbed Castiel’s shirt and kissed him. Castiel didn’t know what to do, he was too stunned to think. Dean pulled back from Castiel and stared at him. “I’m sorry, Cas. I-I don’t know what came over me. I just-” Castiel cut him off with another kiss. He put his arms around Dean and held him close. Castiel wasn’t sure at what point he developed feelings for the man, but he was glad that Dean was the first one to make a move.

+++

The next day, Dean and Castiel walked into the bunker kitchen looking disheveled and holding hands. Sam stopped what he was doing and stared at them. He knew that Dean had harbored feelings for Castiel for a while, even if he wouldn’t admit it. He wasn’t sure if Castiel felt the same way, but now here they were- hand in hand, sitting as close as humanly possible at the table. Dean wasn’t complaining about “personal space” to Castiel, and he was smiling. Dean was genuinely happy.

“What’s for breakfast, Sammy?”

“Breakfast? I just finished lunch. It’s after noon.”

“Oh. Well, we slept in a bit then, I guess.”

“I wouldn’t exactly call what we were doing ‘sleeping’, Dean.”

“Dude!”

Castiel and Dean laughed. Sam’s face turned red in embarrassment. It wasn’t a big deal that they had slept together. Sam didn’t care, he just didn’t want to hear about it. Castiel made coffee and brought a cup for him and Dean to the table. Sam finished cleaning up his lunch dishes and put them away while the two lovebirds fawned over each other. It was definitely a sight to see. Rowena smiled as she walked into the kitchen with a cup of tea. She raised her cup as a hello to the boys. Dean smiled and raised his cup of coffee to her. He was in such a great mood that he didn’t even mind she was there.

“Something wrong, Sam?” Rowena asked, leaning against the counter next to the sink. “You seem a bit disturbed.”

“It’s Dean and Cas. They’re _together _.”__

“So, it worked, then.”

“Of course it did, but-wait what? What worked? Rowena, what did you do?”

“Oh nothing, dearie. Just put a wee bit of love potion in Dean’s coffee yesterday.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Oh Samuel, isn’t it obvious? I mean, look at them. Trust me, my potion was just the kick he needed.”  
Sam looked over to his brother and the angel, who were smiling at each other like idiots. Dean was really happy. Sam’s heart ached when he realized the spell would eventually wear off.

“How long is it supposed to last?”

“Only about twenty-four hours.”

“But that would have been this morning.”

“Mm-hmm.” Rowena sipped her tea and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel Bingo week 7 prompt "Witches cast a love spell". I chose to use Rowena as the witch in this instead of a random coven.


End file.
